


Flying Lessons

by DragonBeak



Category: Dragon Knights
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBeak/pseuds/DragonBeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the Dragon Tribe is literally composed of tiny dragons, Kaistern must learn the art of flying after his recent transformation from a wingless darna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cairnsy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cairnsy).



Kaistern thought that he'd look forward to flying.

It was one of the more obvious perks of joining the Dragon Tribe, along with a palace to live in, and not having to worry about where his next meal would come from again. But there was always that magical allure of flying, perhaps the secret yearning of all darnas, and when he had finally accepted the blue crystal from Lykouleon, he really thought he'd be looking forward to it.

But that was before learning (very painfully) that flying was something that took practice. Before he learned that the yellow spazz named Ruwalk would be his flying coach. And before he found out that Ruwalk's training methods involved tossing him off the balcony with only a cheerily wished "good luck!"

There were some bushes to help break the fall but, it was not an experience Kaistern wanted to repeat. And that was why, instead of showing up on the second day of flying lessons at the appointed time, he hid. Kaistern would have to admit that it was all rather silly. He never thought that he'd ever be playing hide-and-seek with Draqueen's secretary of state but he supposed that it was part of that "expect the unexpected" advice Lykouleon had given him.

Unfortunately, he was at a disadvantage because the white short one named Alfeegi had a better knowledge of the palace layout than he did, so it was only a short while before he found himself dragged out to the training grounds. Kaistern wasn't sure how he felt about being manhandled and lectured about "procedure" at the same time, but he really, really didn't want to be left alone with that yellow spazz again and--

"I found him Tetheus, he's all your's now." Tethy-Tethywhat?

Kaistern barely had a second to process the information before running face first into a black wall. Woah, what?

"Kaistern, this is Tetheus, the black dragon officer and secretary of security," Alfeegi said, and Kaistern could somehow feel the look of disapproval on his back. He looked up, to find that the black wall connected to a black head that was peering down at him.

"Um, hey," Kaistern said sheepishly, stepping back to avoid the awkward contact. Wow, this dragon was tall.

"I was informed of the… flying practices Ruwalk subjected to you," Alfeegi continued, "so I took the liberty of reassigning Tetheus as your new coach. He manages and oversees the training of our dragon warriors, so I'm certain you'll his teaching more than adequate."

Interestingly enough, while Alfeegi talked a mile a minute, Tetheus said hardly anything and only acknowledged what the other said with a few curt nods.

"Well, then I shall be off, as I do have other duties to attend to. And I do apologize for Ruwalk," Alfeegi sighed before he left, "he for some reason assumes that anyone would enjoy a fall off the balcony."

Kaistern wondered if perhaps Alfeegi was speaking from experience, but he had little time to contemplate it before hearing a soft cough from the larger dragon.

"Ah, I guess we should start, huh?"

"Yes, it'd be best if we make the most of our time." And that was probably the longest sentence Kaistern heard from Tetheus so far.

"Um, look, Tetheus was it?" Kaistern looked up at him, thinking that eye contact would be the best way to go, "my first flying experience… wasn't so great, so I…"

"I understand, as one who wasn't born a dragon, I had to undergo Ruwalk's training as well." And hey, look at that, the large guy could actually smile.

"We'll start with small steps first." Kaistern couldn't help a smile himself. Perhaps this flying thing wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
